


Tumbling and Napping

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Acxa, Little Ezor, Little Lotor, Little Regris, Mama Krolia, Napping, Play Fighting, Tumbling - Freeform, little keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Krolia takes her kits to one of the training halls to play, and when they tire themselves out, they go back to the nest for a nap.





	Tumbling and Napping

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the eighth story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the seventh story. These next few installments are going to be much shorter, but they are cute. Regris is 9, Lotor is 8, Ezor is 6, and Acxa and Keith are 3.

Story Eight - Tumbling and Napping

The five kits were all tumbling together in one of the largest training halls. Krolia grinned as she watched them. It was the first time all of them were tumbling together. Acxa and Keith had been too little to tumble with their older siblings until now. Regris, Lotor, and Ezor were still careful of the three deca-phoebe old twins. Now that they were older, they were even more fun.

The kits were pouncing on each other and rolling around. They were expending a lot of energy and were going to sleep deeply when their nap time came. They played together for several vargas before they separated into two different groups, Regris with Lotor and Ezor with Acxa and Keith.

Regris and Lotor started play fighting while their little siblings continued tumbling. The two older kits adopted a fighting stance and circled each other, Regris's tail wagging in excitement.

Lotor darted forward but at the last dobosh tucked and rolled between Regris's legs. He ended up behind his brother and rolled back up onto his feet. He immediately jumped onto Regris's back and tried to yank him down. Regris grinned and gently flipped his little brother off of his back. Lotor scrambled back to his feet.

Regris flung himself at the little half Galra, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Lotor's shoulders. Regris landed behind his younger sibling and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Lotor's foot hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Regris backward rolled away from the foot's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger than when they started. The back and forth play fighting continued on until nap time.

During their siblings' play fight, Ezor, Acxa, and Keith got tired of tumbling and gathered around Krolia as they waited for Regris and Lotor to finish playing. Krolia scooped up Acxa and groomed her headfur, while Ezor nuzzled her little brother. The twins ended up purring loudly from the affection.

Once the two eldest were done, they joined their siblings. Krolia stood up, still holding Acxa. Regris bent down and picked up Keith, nuzzling the youngest kit. Lotor helped Ezor to her feet, and all of the kits followed their mom to the familial nest. Krolia set Acxa down in the nest, so the kits could decide how they were laying.

Krolia laid down in the nest, waiting for her kits to arrange themselves. Keith climbed on top of her chest, and the rest of her kits crowded around them. Acxa was on Keith's left, purring, and Regris was on his other side. Ezor was curled around Acxa, nuzzling her sister's neck . Lotor was between Krolia and Regris, snuggling against his mom. Regris purred, and his tail wrapped around Lotor's waist.

Keith yawned and snuggled against his mom, one cheek stripe against her chest and one hand holding onto her longer strands of headfur. His eyes closed slowly as Krolia purred to her kits, lulling them all to sleep with the promise of safety and protection.

Fin


End file.
